


Lost Boy

by jughead_jones



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jughead_jones/pseuds/jughead_jones
Summary: Philip didn't expect him to just take his shirt off in front of him like that, what was he supposed to do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so the boys didn't witness the murders here, they're just friends. I'm writing angst but i cant write Angsty Angst(tm) yet, i a a beginner

Lukas had a habit of having his headphones in when Philip came knocking. Thus, he’s gotten into his own bad habit of just walking into Lukas’ house when he doesn’t answer the door. Today is no different, except, when Philip is up the stairs and through the doorjamb, Lukas is wrapped up in a blanket burrito, staring at the wall. He catches sight of Philip and rips out his earbuds, “What the hell man you’re like a ghost! Just text me when you decide to show up here.”

He’d never reacted that harshly before, “Alright, alright dude. Chill out”

“Could you go out? I’m not dressed.” He hadn’t pinned Lukas as the shy type, but he respected him nonetheless. He waited out in the hallway, pulling out his phone to check his messages, but before he could unlock it Lukas was opening the door and calling him back in. Philip couldn’t help but laugh a little to himself. In his rush, Lukas had put his t-shirt on inside out. He reached out and pinched Lukas’ sleeve, “You know this is on inside out, right?” He gave the boy a small smile to maybe ease off any possible embarrassment.

Despite his efforts, the other boy turned a deep shade of red, and looked down. “Shit.” It was then that he looked like he gave up on privacy, because he just tore his shirt up and over his head. Philip was too distracted by his toned chest and soft-looking stomach to hide his staring. There was a small trail of fair blond hairs peppering his midriff, he wanted to follow it with kisses. Lukas adjusted the material, slipping it back on. It was Philip’s turn to blush, he’d seen him openly gawking, “I-um I’m. I was just-”

Lukas cut him off, “What’s your problem? You like staring at dudes?”

“I-”

“You think you can just come in here and...and be gay around me?”

“No! I was just-”

“Leaving. You were just leaving.”

“Lukas, listen. Please.”

“WHAT? What is it?” He was getting red again, but not in a cute way this time. 

The yelling put Philip at a loss for words, he just stared back at this boy who had been becoming his friend, who was so willing to cut him off after something so little.

“Oh, what? Now you got nothin’ to say, man? What was it? What do you want from me?” The taller boy was getting frantic, pacing back and forth, grabbing at the fabric of the shirt that caused this trouble to begin with. He was looking over Philip with an indiscernible look in his eyes. It wasn’t disgust, though.

Then it clicked. 

Philip took a deep breath, “What are you afraid of? Me? Or yourself?”

Lukas laughed, breathily, “What?”

He took a step towards the blond, “This isn’t about me. It’s you, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, get out of my room. Get out of my house!” He was looking side to side now, searching for a way out of his own safespace.

“Alright, I’ll go. But before I do, I’m giving you one free pass. Whatever it is, rolling around in your mind, do it,” Philip took another breath, “Hit me, push me,” Another. “Kiss me-”

Lukas pushed him into the wall directly behind him with such force, he thought he’d go right through it. He grabbed Philip’s hair, tilting his head back, “What games are you playing with me? Why do I feel like this?”  
“Like what?” He held his breath.

Lukas leaned forward, and ever so slightly attached their lips, he pulled away just as fast. He was on the other side of the room before Philip could start breathing again. “Is that all?”

Philip made for the door, before he felt a hand wrap around his arm, pulling him back into the room for a third time that day. Before he knew it, he was being pushed onto the bed, Lukas crashing their lips together in something frenzied. It was sloppy and wet, but Philip couldn’t think of anywhere he’d rather be. He could barely breathe.

The assault on his lips stopped when Lukas ran himself ragged and needed to come up for air. All he could do was stare up at the panting boy, mouth hanging open.He wished he had a polaroid, so he could  
capture this moment. Apparently, Lukas wasn’t done yet, which he was grateful for because neither was he. 

He flipped them over, crawling into Lukas’ lap, twining his fingers through his smooth hair. He went back in, kissing the other boy until his mouth went a little numb. Licking and biting, he sucked at Lukas’ bottom lip. Finally pulling away, he trailed his swollen lips across Lukas’ defined jawline, and down to his neck. The blond boy let out a few sighs and whimpers.

Philip was a little drunk on Lukas at the moment, so he didn’t think before he let out, “So, have you changed your mind or am I allowed to be gay around you?” Which was the wrong thing to say, apparently, because Lukas shoved him off and stood up, “Don’t say that.”

“Say what?”

“I’m not gay!”

“I don’t know man, I think what we just did qualifies as at least a little homoerotic.”

“Look. You’re not gonna tell anyone about this, you hear me?”

“Yeah, yeah. I get it.” It hurt a bit that he’s currently a dirty little secret, but he could deal.

 

~

 

Later that night, when Lukas is all by himself, all he can think about is how Philip’s lips were soft like clouds. All he can do is touch on his arms where Phillip clutched him so tightly, as if he mattered and made a difference. No one had ever done anything to make him feel like that.

 

~

 

Later that night, when Philip is all by himself, all he can think about is how much hatred he could feel in Lukas’ kisses. Not for him, but for Lukas himself. He never had to hate himself in the city. All he can do is wish he could comfort the other boy. He’d never seen someone so broken like that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! as always comments and suggestions are welcomed and encouraged!! you can find me on twitter @tr0yeslvans or on tumblr @ waldneshea


End file.
